Talk:Colby James
Me *The image where I am carry a Machine Gun looks a lot like an MP40 German Sub Machine Gun from the Second World War,Colby James (talk) 01:19, April 22, 2015 (UTC) You're really into this whole war thing, aren't you? The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 01:30, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Any new of Rule34 on one image some idiot made they wrote mean comments about me?Colby James (talk) 04:27, April 28, 2015 (UTC) The comments were mostly constructive criticism, not meanness. You need to learn to improve yourself rather than blaming others for being the problem. As for your ban, I doubt it's ever going to be lifted. Unless you change your act, Paheal isn't going to want you back. That said, did you ever check out Pixiv like I suggested? Paheal ain't the only site in the world that allows cartoon porn, son. The Almighty Yhwach (talk) 15:25, April 28, 2015 (UTC) Misplaced blame Colby, it's traffik. The last thing I wanted to do was create a profile here, but it's come to my attention that you're still blaming me and bad-mouthing me for things that happened over on paheal that I had nothing to do with. I will take responsibility for the things that I did do-- namely, I was unkind to you for a period of time, until I realized that most of your problems are probably pretty much out of your control. At that point, my attitude towards you changed. If you'll remember, the last several times I commented to you on paheal, I was trying to help you. My efforts may have been in vain, but at least I tried. And then someone figured out that you were tracing. Not me, someone else. I had no idea you were tracing. I wasn't the one who discovered it, and I wasn't the one who reported it.'' I did not get your pictures removed from paheal. Period.'' But somehow, you thought that I had something to do with it, and you sent me threats. And you sent threats to the paheal staff. Once you did that, there was no chance that you were not going to get banned. But again, I had nothing to do with it. You got your art removed by posting traces, and you got yourself banned by making death threats. You can't get angry over getting banned when you were doing something you weren't supposed to be doing. If you don't do things you're not supposed to do, you don't get banned. It's as simple as that. If you didn't post traces, your art would still be there. And if you didn't make threats, you'd still be there. What you don't know is that even after you got banned-- even after you sent me threats-- I was trying to get people to stop trolling you. I saw someone giving you a hard time on'' this'' site, I suspected that it might be someone from paheal, and I tried to get whoever it was to stop. You need to stop blaming me for your misfortunes. They're not my fault. I've got my own shit to deal with, and I don't go around blaming you when something bad happens to me that I brought on myself.Traffik (talk) 04:40, April 29, 2015 (UTC) What will happen to me when is my ban date up by?Colby James (talk) 06:10, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I can't tell you that. I do not work for paheal. I'm just a site user, the same as you were when you were there. But I don't want to give you false hope, so I'm going to be honest with you. I don't think the ban is going to expire. You threatened the site staff. I feel like you keep forgetting that, so I'll say it again-- you threatened the site staff. I don't think they're going to let you come back. I'm sorry, but again, I feel like I need to repeat it, I'm not involved in that decision'' in any way''. I don't have any more influence at paheal than any of the other users.Traffik (talk) 08:28, April 29, 2015 (UTC) I just want you to tell them I am sorry I said these things, tell the staff I am sorry and maybe in the next three months things will go better with me, because I miss Haha62 as well, Colby James (talk) 09:54, April 29, 2015 (UTC)